Jingo (series)
Jingo is a series of games on Sploder, produced by Supersonic72. It is the spiritual successor to his Puzzle Guy series and Zeon series, in a sense. The series stars the cool but strong willed Jingo Maoxian; an adventurer and hero who, using his magical staff he discovered, defends the fallen country he calls home from the conqueror Pim Bliksem, along with other forces of evil. Along the way, Jingo makes friends and allies, who aid him on his quests, though Jingo is somewhat begrudging of this, as he has a habit of carrying all the weight himself, not wanting to risk others' safety. In 2019, a webcomic continuation/adaptation of the series began: Jingo Beyond. The comic has been on hiatus for some time now, however, with only the prologue episode being (almost) completed. Sploder games Mainline games The Adventures of Jingo Main page: The Adventures of Jingo The first game in the series. This game introduces Jingo himself, along with his weapon, the Magic Staff, and Pim, the soon to be main antagonist of the series, along with the basic formula of the games. Jingo 2 Main page: Jingo 2 The sequel to the first game. It basically introduces nothing new to the established formula, other than in-game dialogue and the series' first guest character from someone else's Sploder series, in this case, Tigzon. Jingo Legends Main page: Jingo Legends The third game in the series, it uses vastly improved graphics from the previous games and includes many easter eggs and cameos of other Sploder Series. This game also introduces the Magic Cores, which give Jingo special abilities. The game is split into three parts, or "acts," with Act 1 and Act 2 already out now. In addition, there is a Sidestory part, called the Stephenio Sidestory, which is a crossover with Stephenio's Stephenio Chronicles series. Remakes Jingo Plus Main page: The Adventures of Jingo An expansion and re-release of the first game. It adds the Ice Palace level and the boss battle with Icero. It removes the dungeon changing levels, however. The game also features some (but very few) updated graphics from the original, and a few very minor level design modifications. Jingo 2 Remastered Main page: Jingo 2 A re-release of Jingo 2, this fixes many of the original game's glitches, updates level design, adds a zoomed view to each level, and changes the graphics of Jingo and Tigzon to their new (at the time) designs. The Adventures of Jingo Recoded Jingo Versus Icero Cancelled games Jingo RPG Main page: Jingo RPG Tigzon and Jingo Main page: Tigzon and Jingo A cancelled crossover game with the Jingo series and Mangamixer's Tigzon series, which was being developed by Mangamixer himself. Jingo 3 Main page: Jingo 3 (cancelled) Jingo Master Quest Main page: Jingo Master Quest This was to be the prequel to Jingo Legends and a sequel to Jingo 2. It was to feature remixed levels from Jingo 2 and even include some new levels, while also using Jingo 2's gameplay style. It was to debut Jingo's magic clone, Ognij, and reveal how Pim and Lop Lop ended up locked away in prison as they were at the start of Jingo Legends. However, it was cancelled due to series creator Supersonic72 not liking how it was turning out. Subsequently, the plot point of Pim and Lop Lop's imprisonment was instead explained in the final cutscene of the remake of Jingo 2. Chronology Jingo Beyond: Prologue ''' '''The Adventures of Jingo- A twelve year old named Jingo discovers a Magic Staff on one of his walks. With his newfound weapon, Jingo decides to go and try defeating Pim, the evil Warrior King. Jingo doesn't know how to use a staff properly, but after barely clearing Sky Ruins, he learns how to use it from the Old Staff Guru. From there he clears the other two of Pim's dungeons, and defeats Pim on the third dungeon. Pim retreats after this. Jingo Versus Icero- In Jingo Versus Icero (the remake of the bonus levels in Jingo Plus, an expanded re-release of The Adventures of Jingo), Jingo must defeat Pim's brother, Icero, who has begun his own moves at conquering Orose. Icero is shoved into spikes at the end of the game, which kills him. Jingo 2- Pim makes a return with three brand new dungeons. Jingo goes through them and defeats Pim once again. After this event, Pim is locked away in prison. Jingo Legends- Three years after Jingo 2, a warrior army terrorizes Jingo's home land, but it can't be Pim's army or Icero's army because Pim is in prison and Icero is dead, meaning neither of them could possibly be leading. There's also been reports of the Robomechas, ancient robots built for war, being reactivated and attacking people. Jingo heads out to find out who is behind this scheme and put a stop to them. Sploder Superstars Blast 'Jingo Beyond ' Characters Main Cameos Jingo 2 Enemies Main page: Enemy Database '' Boss Battles The Adventures of Jingo Jingo 2 Jingo Versus Icero Jingo Legends Jingo series appearances in other games and media * The protagonist, Jingo, is also a main playable character in Sploder Brawlers, and it's sequel, Sploder Brawlers Melee, along with many other enemies from the Jingo series appearing in the game as well. * Jingo cameos in Level 6 of Almightygoomy's cancelled Sploder Fighterz game, in Part 3. He was meant to play a role in a future part of the game. The level he appears in seems to be based off of the second level of Mangamixer's Tigzon Island. * Jingo, along with the Old Staff Guru, cameos in Level 2 of Supersonic72's The Christmas Mystery. They are both wearing a santa hat, and can be seen walking around in the town. * Jingo cameos in Rich3001k's Racket Frog Stage 4's Level 3, behind a bush. Additionally, Jingo makes a playable appearance in the sequel Racket Frog Typhoon, on Level 4. His gameplay is near identical to how he plays in Jingo Legends. ** Other Rich3001k games Jingo cameos in includes B Ball 2 and Petit Flashback. Jingo is a playable character in Sploder Superstars Blast and is a part of that game's story. ** Jingo appears in a special episode of SploderianRich (Rich3001k)'s SploderianRich Show titled Splode Time Continuum, along with other Sploder Series characters, including Petit, Tigzon, James the Desert Wolf, Matthew, and Racket Frog. These appearances are considered non-canon to the Jingo series' continuity. ** Jingo was to be a part of the cast of a web series on YouTube about the Petit's Adventure series, titled Petit's Toonventures, which was being made by Petit's Adventure creator himself, Rich3001k, known on YouTube as ''SploderianRich. Jingo was to be voiced by creator himself, Supersonic72. However, Toonventures was later cancelled, thus Jingo never appears. The prototype of episode one, which can be found here, has a cameo of Jingo's signature Magic Staff. Trivia * During development of The Adventures of Jingo, Jingo was to use a sword rather than his signature Magic Staff. * Tigzon, from Mangamixer's Tigzon series, makes a cameo, along with a puffie from Tigzon, in Jingo 2. Mangamixer would then later announce a crossover game: Tigzon and Jingo, possibly taking inspiration from Tigzon's cameo in Jingo 2. ** However, the crossover was ultimately cancelled. Jingo did eventually background cameo in Tigzon Island though. External links * http://www.sploder.com/games/collections/all/5384/review/jingo/ Category:Series